1. Field of the Invention
The technology relates to the field of video game and entertainment systems, and more specifically to an interactive computing system that generates a composite image based on the reflection of an image from one display onto another image on a proximate display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Computing systems with multiple displays or monitors are now widely used. In particular, systems in the Nintendo DS™ family of products are clamshell devices with one display area on the internal side of the top half of the clamshell and another display area on the internal side of the bottom half of the clamshell. Another example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,330 (“Finke-Anlauff”), which shows a “user terminal” that is similarly configured. Other devices, such as e-book readers, also make use of multiple displays or of a single display that can be folded or bent.
Applications for these dual-screened devices typically make use of only one of the screens (the “primary screen”). To the extent that a single application uses both of the screens, it is often either to display auxiliary information such as status messages or alerts, to present complementary information such as an alternative perspective on what is displayed in the primary screen, or to treat them as a single larger screen.